vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY2
|illustrator = *Nagimiso.SYS (wakizashi) *Kazeno (sleeve) |language = Japanese |code = BPSW-VY2-STD |company = YAMAHA Corporation |affiliation = *YAMAHA Corporation *Bplats, Inc. *VOCALO Revolution }} VY2 (codename: YUMA) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was released in April 2011 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and dubbed VY2v3, released in deluxe and standard edition. The voice provider for VY2 has never been revealed. Concept Etymology "VY2" means "VOCALOID YAMAHA 2".http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ The code name used for the original VY2 package, 勇馬 ("Yūma"; Yuuma), means "Brave Horse". As with VY1 and its codename of "Mizki", "Yuma" is often used as the name of the VOCALOID or mascot by fans, usually done in error. Appearance Nagimiso (なぎみそ) and Kazeno (風乃) undertook the illustration for VY2's package. The Wakizashi was by Nagimiso, the illustration on the inside sleeve was by Kazeno, which was Japanese and SF styled with Tenshukaku (天守閣, Japanese castle tower) and two moons. VY2 was originally going to have other items for its boxart such as clothing. However, it was felt that these items were too personal and would only end up portraying too much of a design concept. Thus, opting for the Wakizashi made the VOCALOID's appearance ambiguous. VY2 is part of the VY series and has never had an official avatar established. Though the VY2 vocal is masculine their concept is open to allow the producer using the vocal to conceptualize VY2 as any race, age, gender, etc as the producer desires. Since there is no official avatars for VY series Vocaloids, interpretations vary per example for both VY1 and VY2. During the VesFes contrast a entry called "Roro" was chosen to act as a placeholder design for VY2 in a illustration book. The design featured on vol.4 of the VOCALOID-P data series boxart and in a illustration book. This remains the sole design for VY2 thus far seen in actual use, in contrast VY1 had featured 12 designs by Jan 2015 and is due to VY2's lesser use in Vocaloid related media. Relations *VY1; a complementary voice bank with feminine vocals. Music featuring VY2 Examples of usage * }} Additional information Marketing While VY1 had a standard and Deluxe edition, VY2 did not offer such a choice nor did it have a CD released for it. Due to the professional design of VY2, the vocal often appears in use for apps and equipment that involves derivative products produced by YAMAHA, either on its own or with VY1. However, unlike VY1, VY2 is often added as an additional vocal or an alternative one and has yet to head a product using their vocals. Furthermore, when VY2 is used, the vocal often is only made for download – sometimes after the initial release of the product, unlike its counterpart VY1. Trivia *Because of the Wakizashi, VY2 ended up overlapping with Internet Co., Ltd's Gackpoid VOCALOID. Internet co., Ltd joked that the two VOCALOIDs should do battle with each other. *In the Western fandom, the term "BIG AL's syndrome" got applied to VY2 due to being a late masculine vocal. This was because he was expected in 2010 but ended up being released in 2011 due to delays. However, VY2 did not receive as much fuss as previous "male" VOCALOIDs. Reputation Gallery References External links Navigation Category:VY2